Not So Trapped?
by Rue Dawn
Summary: ONESHOT "Justin, the reason I feel trapped right now is because you're still holding onto me." "I plan to for a long time." Justin Gabriel/OC Rated for mild language.


**Hey guys, Just a lovely J-Gabe oneshot for you all, haven't really had any time to do anything as I've been at college and stuff lately, so I felt bad and I had inspiration from a picture on tumblr and a oneshor by xDarlingNikki. :)**

* * *

><p>'Dawn Addison, you be careful and do not fuck this up.' The coaching she'd been doing in her own head was still running when she came to a stop at the gorilla position.<p>

All the superstars were there and they were there for Dawn. It wasn't that people didn't like Eve, Kelly Kelly, Natalya and Beth but they were there primarily to stop Dawn throwing herself into the middle of a war.

In a way they couldn't blame her, not only did she have the opportunity to win the Divas Championship but Nexus would annihilate her if she didn't compete. Or at least that was what people were thinking. Wade had been on a bit of a power trip as of late, after winning her contract, by way of a bet. Not to mention the match he had coming up for John Cena's contract too.

"Dawn come on you really don't wanna throw yourself into this." Randy tried to reason with his childhood friend.

"Randy's right Dawn, I mean look at the whole situation, do you really think Beth and Natalya are going to let anyone best them this time, and Kelly and Eve, well they don't want the others to win… you're pretty much in a loose lose situation. You're in the firing line if you go for the Diva's Championship and you're in the firing line whoever you fight."

Dawn rolled her eyes. John and Randy were truly her best friends, but if she was honest she'd rather face a thousand matches with those competitors than face Nexus, and it wasn't even Wade she was worried about. Wade she could deal with, in fact Wade had offered her an out on this just once, he saw the danger (and they needed her for a mixed tag match later on that night and wanted her fresh for it and uninjured), but Dawn liked to think it was concern that led him to leave the decision up to her.

No Wade wasn't her problem; her problem was that little shit Gabriel. Yes, the cute, sometimes funny and genuinely lovely, (to everyone in Nexus anyway), was the bane of Dawn's existence. He didn't talk to her, he wasn't nice to her and in fact he pretty much went out of his way to be an asshole to her on a daily basis. Then when she got the opportunity to do something positive for her career, because let's face it, the move to Nexus wasn't positive for her in the slightest, he opposed. He vehemently opposed and refused to give a reason.

"I'll be fine guys, I want to do this." She said with a weak smile. 'To get away from Justin.' Her head added as she pushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes and combed her fingers through the length of it, all the way to her lower back.

Randy raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, I can't pass up the opportunity." She added trying desperately to sound convincing, because the truth was she could pass up the opportunity, she knew Nexus were planning on getting her in the title run soon anyway.

"That is not why you're doing this." John said glaring at her.

"He's right you know." Wade and Nexus had snuck up on her.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she turned to face them, Justin wasn't there and she just about managed to suppress a sigh of relief.

"Yeah it is." He voice was smaller now and less sure under the gaze of not only John and Randy but the majority of Nexus as well.

Randy shook his head at his British friend. Dawn had always been quite an accomplished bullshitter, but at this moment, well frankly she sucked at it.

"Look I'm doing it and you're not stopping me alright?" She half-yelled glaring up at the huge men. She was well and truly dwarfed standing at only 5'4 herself.

Pushing her way through the crowd and walking past the rest of the superstars ignoring them, she got as close to the entrance as she could and crossed her arms under her large bust, waiting for the show to resume and her match to begin. Her eye-lids, sparkling with purple shadow, fell over her bright blue eyes as her thoughts drifted back to the moment she'd been offered the match, along with the blatant opposition from Justin.

* * *

><p>"<em>So I want us to win tonight, do you hear me? The mental advantage it would give me over Cena might just…"<em>

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

_Dawn's eyes swivelled towards the door with everyone else's, no-one under any circumstances, EVER knocked on Nexus's door. _

_Wade was glaring at the handle and everyone else seemed to be in shock, so she decided to take the initiative. Rising slowly from her seat between Heath and Otunga she walked cautiously towards the door, very aware of the eyes of her stable mates following her every move. When she reached the door, which seemed like it took forever but in reality she knew was probably just a few seconds, she reached out and grasped the handle. _

'_Come on Dawn. You are in the locker room with Nexus. Who out there is more scary than anyone in here?' She asked herself. _

_Feeling reassured she yanked the door open and her question was answered. _

"_AH! Miss Addison, just the person I was looking for!" Vince exclaimed as he strode past her and through the door. _

_Dawn turned quickly her hair fanning out behind her as she let the door swing shut and looked at the boss in confusion._

'_I'm not sure this is good for me.' She thought taking stock of Vince's smile, which seemed to be just a little too wide to be real. _

"_I have a proposition for you." Her face remained blank as she shared a look with Wade over Vince's shoulder. _

_Clasping onto her arm Vince swung round to view the rest of the group tugging her around with him, "Of course, of course, I suppose it is more a proposition for Wade with the whereabouts of your contract and the present time." _

_Dawn frowned and pried Vince's hand off of her arm as he looked between her and Wade expectantly. Just as the silence began to become uncomfortable, Wade cleared his throat. _

"_Well…what is it?" He asked, his British accent thick as ever. _

"_You are already in a match tonight but I want to offer you a second match, or a first as it will happen before the tag match." He began addressing Dawn. _

"_I am not sure I follow." Her accent was lighter than Wade's from years of ferrying around the world in school holidays to visit her father, but still obviously British. _

"_Well we want to make tonight's match more interesting. So as you know Beth, Natalya, Kelly Kelly and Eve have been disagreeing lately, and are having a match for the Divas Championship tonight, I would like to offer you a place in that match." _

_Dawn was shocked._

'_It's an opportunity of a lifetime.' One side of her brain argued. _

'_But not once in a lifetime… and you're not prepared and you need to fight another match after.'_

_She sighed, coming to the decision to respectfully decline if it was up to her. Turning towards Wade she raised her eyebrows, he was also obviously shocked, normally he'd be asserting his authority over the situation. _

"_I don't like it… but it's up to you." _

_Opening her mouth she was suddenly cut off. _

"_No." Everyone's heads turned to Justin. _

_Most people in Nexus were nice to each other the majority of the time; everyone was even making an effort with Dawn. Sure they weren't letting her forget her place, but they had a twisted respect for how she was making the best out of the bad situation, everyone except Justin… who was just an ass to her. Plain and simple. _

"_And why not?" The tone in her voice to the other men sounded dangerous. _

"_Because… you could get injured." _

"_What's it to you?" She asked. _

"_We want to win our match later." He glared at her. _

"_Well everyone else has faith in me." Her eyes narrowed. _

"_I don't…" It sounded as if he wanted to say more and for a moment she could have sworn some foreign emotion flashed in his eyes, but within seconds it was gone. _

"_I'll do it." _

"_No. She. Won't." _

"_Yes. I. Will." Her tone was getting harsher at the fight continued. _

"_NO YOU'RE NOT!" Now she could place the emotion in his voice. Anger. _

"_YES I AM!" _

"_NO!" _

"_YES!" _

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_Erm…." Vince stared at the two, by this time they were face to face, well face to chest, Dawn having to tilt her head upward to look at Justin, and breathing heavily. "You seem divided on the matter." _

"_No division. She's not doing it."_

"_He's right." Dawn said slowly. "No division, but I am doing it." _

"_If you're at the gorilla after everyone else has entered we'll assume yes. If not we'll assume no." He said before excusing himself he didn't want to hear the rest of this. _

* * *

><p>Natalya and Beth had entered, so had Eve and as Kelly's music started Dawn opened her eyes.<p>

"DAWN!" Randy's voice assaulted her ears and she felt a warm hand grasp onto her wrist. "Please don't do this." The voice begged in her ear as she felt his arms slide around her waist, physically attempting to stop her going out once Kelly had finished her entrance.

"I'll be fine for the match later Randy and possibly the Divas Champion, just get off me." She snapped not looking at him.

"It's not about that." He exclaimed desperately.

"DAWN!" John yelled, forcing her to turn around, still finding herself unable to brake Randy's grip although she tugged at his arms.

"WHAT?" She yelled becoming frustrated with the whole situation and not understanding why they were acting this way.

"Mail." He said sheepishly waving a bundle of letters at her.

She finally pulled free of Randy's arms and grabbed the letters. They were handwritten with no addresses on, and she didn't know how important they were and she also didn't recognise the handwriting.

Sighing she looked at the note on the first envelope, it read: If you're reading this, hopefully it got to you before it's too late, please sit and read these.

Shrugging she sat with her back to the wall knowing she was a fast reader and figuring at least three minutes until she had to enter she opened the first letter.

It was a tiny slip of paper with only one line on: I need to tell you a secret, look at 5.

Frowning she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her knees up to her chest, she also noticed that there were tiny numbers on the corners of the envelopes.

Biting her plump bottom lip, a nervous habit she had, she found number 5 and opened it just to find another tiny piece of paper with one line on: First look at 2.

Rolling her eyes as she opened 2 she saw: The answer is look at 11.

She could see this game irritating her, but she had a curious personality so she grabbed number 11: I hope you're not mad when I say this, look at 6.

Smiling to herself as she realized how well the mystery person knows her, Dawn opened 6: Don't be that angry look at 12.

She placed 6 on the floor and got 12: Sorry look at 8.

She was now getting mad, but this envelope contained two slips of paper: What I wanted to tell you is….

Finally she thought grabbing the second piece of paper: THE ANSWER IS ON 14.

"Damn it!" She cursed out loud and took number 14: I don't know how to say this but look at 3.

Rubbing her forehead she then found 3 and ripped it open: Don't get mad look at 15.

This person knew her really well… actually she knew there was probably only one person alive who could read her this well but she wasn't contemplating it being him.

So she just took out 15: You must be really mad, ('got that right buddy' a sarcastic voice in her head threw in) look at 9.

Her patience was wearing thin: Be patient look at 4.

4 said: Calm down and don't be mad, look at 13.

Funnily enough she found herself calming down before she looked at 13: Don't get mad look at 10.

She opened 10 annoyed now: This is the last time I'm going to do this look at 7.

With renewed hope she tore the last envelope: I just wanted to say I love you.

Frantically she searched for an unopened envelope but there was nothing, none left. She shot up quickly, leaving the scattered paper around her feet.

"Miss." A tech tapped her arm…

"John who were they from?" She questioned forcefully.

He handed her one last envelope, the paper said: That's why.

And in that second she knew who it was.

"Miss…"

"NOT NOW!" Dawns voice stopped everything behind the scenes at RAW.

She stared at the paper, and then took off running.

Twisting and turning as fast as possible she finally reached her destination and fell into the locker room.

"Justin." She breathed.

Justin, who had been mid-pace and stopped immediately in his tracks and stood still as a statue, they stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Justin gulped… " I…" It was the first time she'd ever heard him stutter. "I didn't think you'd figure it out."

Forgoing words she ran forward and right into his arms, relishing in the feeling of them around her. His scruffy beard scratched her slightly as she leaned up and captured his lips with her own.

Her nerves began to tingle and she felt light-headed as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

At the insistence of their bodies need for oxygen they pulled away.

"I'm sorry I was an asshole." He muttered as they leant their foreheads together, still holding her up.

"It's okay." She smiled at him not being able to find the will to be angry.

"No, it's not, you even just gave up the diva's title for me… I just… I was so angry that I was the reason you got trapped by Nexus that I thought if I was an asshole Wade would give you, your contract back."

"Justin, that wasn't your fault and anyway I don't feel so trapped anymore."

Dawn couldn't remember a time she'd ever sounded so nauseatingly sweet but she realized as soon as the words were out of her mouth she meant them.

"It was my 450 splash that won the match, I pinned him."

"Justin." She kept one arm wrapped around his neck and lightly stroked his face with the other. "The reason I feel trapped now is because you're still holding on to me." She muttered.

In a voice that sent shivers down Dawns spine he said: "I plan to for a long time."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it :). I may write a story about them because I have a whole thing in my head worked out. Anywho... as you can see I have moved the start of the Beth and NatalyaKelly and Eve rivalry up in time a bit but I needed Nexus. :)**

**Anyway... Review and stuff. **

**Rue**


End file.
